A Different Side Of Me
by Emmuhleeee
Summary: Sam goes to Freddie for help.  Please read and review. Possible Cam, possible Creddie. Rated for safety
1. Chapter 1

I was standing in the hallway outside of Carly and Freddie's doors.

I've finally decided that today's the day.

Today's the day that I'm going to tell the only person I can really trust with a secret as big as this.

I knock on the apartment door, praying that someone's home. When the door opens, all I get is a shocked expression staring back at me.

"What are you doing here, Sam? It's too early for you to insult me." I love how he automatically accuses me of wanting to vocally abuse him.

"Freddie. It's noon. I need to talk to you." I reply with a look of despair.

"Okay. Come in. Do you mind waiting on the sofa while I get out of my pajamas?" I looked him up and down. I didn't even realize he was wearing a wife beater and boxers.

"Oh, sure." I plopped down on his living room couch and started imagining how this conversation with Freddie was going to go.

I stared straight ahead at Freddie's blank TV screen for at least ten minutes until he returned, fully clothed, with a peppy cola for each of us.

"What's up, Sam?" Freddie said, opening his soda. "You usually don't just show up at my door. Especially if you want to talk to someone. You go to Carly for that."

I tried controlling my facial expression. I couldn't go to Carly for this. I had to come to Freddie.

"There's a reason why I came to you." I opened my soda also and took a large gulp.

"Oh, God. Do you need money?"

"No! That's not it." I took another sip nervously.

"Did you kill someone?"

Another nervous sip. "No."

"Are you in trouble with the law in any way?"

The whole can of drink was gone. "Freddie." Tears started forming in my eyes.

"Sam? What is it? You never cry in front of me!" He took my empty can and placed it on the coffee table near us.

"Freddie." I couldn't control the tears anymore. One rolled down my cheek.

"What did you do?" He put his drink down.

"Freddie, I'm gay." I literally sobbed at this point. I threw my head into my hands and hid my face from him.

Freddie didn't say anything. The only sound in the room for five minutes was the sound of my crying and sniffling.

Then I felt something wrap around my body. I peeked out of my now wet hands and looked at Freddie. All I could see of him was his chest, right up against my head.

"Sam. It's okay." He said as he held me tight. We rocked back and forth gently. "Shh. There's no reason to be upset."

I sniffled and tried to find my voice. "It's okay?" I said quietly.

"Of course it is." Freddie said soothingly. "You're one of my best friends, even if we don't act like friends sometimes. No matter how bad you treat me, I could never hate you for who you are."

I started crying lightly again. I wrapped my arms around his torso and pressed my face into his chest. "You mean that?"

"Always." Freddie said into my hair.

We stayed in that position for a while. He just held onto me as I calmed down and regained my composure. When he heard me stop crying, he started talking again.

"Does Carly know?"

"No."

I sniffled and Freddie hugged me tighter.

"Did you tell me first because you have feelings for her?"

That's when all hell broke loose again. I cried for what seemed like forever. Freddie held me the entire time.

I finally ran out of tears and my curiosity was telling me to ask him what time it was. "What time is it?" I asked, my voice cracked a little.

"2:30." Freddie replied softly.

"Oh my God. Seriously?" I sniffled. "I actually cried in your arms for two and a half hours?"

Freddie chuckled. "You sure did."

"Can you not tell anyone what I told you?" I was starting to get my voice back. "Especially not Carly."

"Of course. My lips are sealed." He let go of me and we separated. I noticed that Freddie looked exhausted.

"I'm sorry." I looked him in the eyes.

"For what?"

"For dropping this on you." I sniffled again.

"It's okay, Sam. I promise it is." He put his hand on my shoulder. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you, no matter what."

"Thank you, Freddork." I smiled slightly.

He smiled back at me. "Any time, Ham."

I could feel my stomach growl. "Ooh. Ham. I could go for some ham."

Freddie laughed. "Well, I don't have any ham, but would you like to go to the Groovy Smoothie with me? My treat."

"Ooh! Yes!" I jumped off of his couch and realized that both of my legs had fallen asleep. I started to fall, but Freddie stood up and caught me.

"I told you I'm here for you." He smiled at me as I got balanced again.

We left his apartment and walked to the Groovy Smoothie in relative silence. When we got there, ordered our smoothies, and sat down to drink them, Freddie kept looking at me oddly.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked him, while prodding my head."

"Oh, no. Can I just ask you something?" He took a sip of his smoothie.

"Of course."

"Are you going to tell Carly?" He away from me and glanced at his drink.

"I have to eventually. I'm just trying to think of some way to find out how she feels about me. .You know, other than just friendly feelings." I also looked down at my drink.

"I understand." He slurped from his straw loudly. I giggled at the sound.

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked quietly.

"Yes."

"I've given up on Carly ever wanting to go out with me. After that whole hero incident when she supposedly fell in love with me, I've just given up on the idea of me and her." We made eye contact. "I honestly think you have a better shot at going out with her than I do at this point. I want to help you."

I slurped my drink. "Really? You'd do that?"

"Yes. Despite your sadistic tendencies towards me, I want you to be happy."

I couldn't stop smiling.

"I don't think I've ever seen you look this excited. Except for that one time, when Spencer gave you a whole spiral ham for your birthday."

"Oh yes. That was a good day." I grinned again.

"If you want, we can find out some ways to see if Carly likes girls." He started to stand up. "Let's go back to my apartment and we can brainstorm."

"Freddie, I think this is the start of something amazing." I hugged him quickly and he led me out the door, back to his place.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this is my first iCarly fanfiction. I don't think I did too bad.

I have ideas for future chapters, so if you liked this, you can expect more of the story.

Please review with criticism. I'd love anything anyone has to say. :)

-Emmuh


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie's POV:

"Hey, Carly." I said as I let myself into her apartment. I loved that she didn't mind if me or Sam just walked right in.

"What's up, Freddie?" Carly was standing in the kitchen, working with something in a pot on the stove. "Want to stay for dinner?"

I went over to where she was standing. "Sure. What are you guys having?" Whatever it was smelled good.

"Spaghetti tacos." Carly turned to me and smiled. "Have you talked to Sam today? She hasn't returned any of my texts."

I felt my heart go up into my throat. "Uhm. Yeah. She stopped by earlier."

"That's weird." She went back to cooking. "She didn't come over here."

I actually felt scared for some reason. I don't know why. Maybe I was afraid that Carly was mad at me. Maybe I was afraid that she thought that me and Sam were plotting against her. I don't know.

Maybe I was afraid that something would happen and Carly would find out that Sam was gay just by my facial expressions. Or maybe I was worried that Sam could catch me in the lie I told her.

Yeah, I lied to Sam when she needed me the most. I told her that I had given up on Carly ever going out with me. I haven't given that up. There's a part of me that wants to sabotage Sam's chances with Carly. I can't do that though. I promised Sam I'd help her be happy.

"Freddie?" Carly had her hand on my shoulder. "You okay?"

My heard made its home back in my throat. "Yeah."

"You just seem out of it." She had a worried look on her face.

"Oh, no. I'm fine." I lied. I need to stop lying to my friends.

My lie worked though, because Carly went back to cooking.

I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out of my pocket and looked at my texts.

_FROM: Sam: u at carlys?_

I replied with a simple, "yeah".

A few seconds later, I got another reply.

"Is that Sam?" Carly asked me with an excited look on her face.

"Uh. Yeah." Heart, meet Throat. He's your permanent roommate now. "I'll tell her to text you."

_FROM: Sam: wats going on? did u find out anything yet?_

I replied, "Carly wants you to text her."

I sat down at Carly's kitchen table and put my head on my hands. I couldn't help but watch Carly as she cooked. I was jumped when I heard her phone going off. Carly stopped cooking and looked at her PearPhone.

"It's Sam." She told me without turning around. "She asked if she could come over. That's weird. She never asks. She just comes over."

"Maybe she decided that just barging in isn't good."

"Yeah. I doubt that." I watched as Carly texted back. She turned around and faced me. "You don't mind if Sam eats with us, do you?"

"Not at all. Isn't Spencer eating too?" I refused to make eye contact.

"He'll be back later. He had to do something with Socko. Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes." Carly came over and sat next to me. "What do you want to do in that time?"

"I don't know." I looked away from Carly.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem like something's wrong." Why does Carly have to care about her friends so much?

"I'm fine."

"Okay. If you say so."

We sat in silence, waiting for Sam to arrive.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all of the reviews for the last chapter. You guys don't know how much they meant to me. :)

Chapter 3 is in progress. It'll be done and up by Monday.

After that, the uploading will probably be slow. I start school on Monday, so I won't have that much time to write.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)

-Emmuh


End file.
